Fluid retention has been identified as a significant problem in pts who have undergone correction of single ventricle anomalies by the modified Fontan procedure. This study will attempt to delineate the neurohumoral mechanism for this problem by measuring pre- and postoperative values of renin, aldosterone, atrial natriuretic peptide and sodium balance.